Users may attempt interactions with computer systems associated with multiple institutions. These institutions may configure their associated computer systems to require authentication of users attempting to access the computer systems. Implementing such authentication requirements can impose time and resource burdens on the institutions. Additionally, users may resent having to respond to repeated authentication requests as they navigate between computer systems associated with different institutions. Institutions and users may therefore benefit from a collaborative authentication system that handles authentication interactions for multiple institutions.
But such collaboration requires overcoming certain technical problems. A preferable authentication system would track authentication interactions for users attempting to access the computer systems of the participating institutions. Such an authentication system would be non-reputable, preventing users or institutions from later challenging authentication records as false or inaccurate. Furthermore, a preferable authentication system would limit sharing of personal information between the users and the institutions. The authentication system would also be constructed in a way that encouraged the participating institutions to trust in the validity of the authentication records. A need therefore exists for an authentication system architecture that addresses these technical problems. The disclosed embodiments provide a specific example of such an authentication system architecture.